Qui croire ?
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: — Voldemort n'est plus. — Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le lycanthrope. Albus Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant planer un silence pesant dans la pièce exiguë. — C'est un grand jour pour le monde des sorciers, commença-t-il, mais un triste jour également.


Dans le noir, une ombre se déplaçait silencieusement. Un homme d'assez grande taille, maigre, les cheveux en bataille déambulait dans le deux pièces qui consitituait son petit appartement excentré de Londres. Ce qui l'avait réveillé étaient les cris qui s'élevait dans la rue depuis plusieurs minutes. Remus comprenait que ce soit la nuit d'Halloween et que les gens s'amusaient, mais il avait besoin de sommeil et le vacarme ambiant l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Il ouvrit la petite fenêtre et y passa la tête, mais ce qu'il découvrit fut bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas des Moldus célébrant le dernier jour d'octobre qui hurlaient de joie, mais des sorciers en tenue traditionnelle. Remus ne saisissait pas. Avait-il dormi si longtemps qu'il avait raté l'annonce que la communauté sorcière pouvait vivre aux yeux de tous ? Non, cela ne se pouvait.

Il regarda attentivement les passants, des gens de _son_ monde, baguettes à la main, parfois une bouteille de whisky pur-malt dans une autre, riant et s'extasiant. Mais cela ne l'aida pas à comprendre ce qui se déroulait. Quelque chose était certainement arrivé. Restait à savoir quoi.

Mais alors qu'il enfilait sa veste afin de sortir, lui aussi, dans la rue, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le faisant sursauter. Les seules personnes à savoir où il habitait était ses meilleurs amis, James, Lily, Sirius et Peter. Peut-être venaient-ils lui annoncer ce qu'il se passait et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'affronter le froid d'automne pour le savoir ?

Le cœur battant, il dévérouilla la porte, retirant la chaine et tournant le verou, avant d'élargir sa bouche en un sourire pour ses amis. Grande fut sa déception – et sa surprise – lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux bleus et la barbe blanche d'Albus Dumbledore devant lui.

— Bonsoir Remus, dit-il d'une voix posée. Puis-je entrer ?

— Bien sûr, répondit l'homme, les yeux encore ébahi par l'arrivée de ce grand sorcier dans sa misérable habitation.

Dumbledore entra doucement, observant les alentours, mais ne pipant mot. Remus se contenta de fermer la porte avant de proposer de s'asseoir à son ancien professeur.

— Oui, merci, répondit le barbu. Tu devrais t'asseoir également.

Interloqué, l'hôte fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et croisa les bras, attandant une quelconque explication. Il entendit encore des rires des sorts fuser dehors et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, incapable cependant de voir ce qu'il se passait exactement plus bas.

— Tout ces gens qui célèbrent, c'est exceptionnel, murmura Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Que célèbrent-ils ?

Son interlocuteur baissa les yeux et observa son ancien élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— La fin de la guerre.

Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent en grand puis se froncèrent, incrédule.

— Voldemort n'est plus.

— Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le lycanthrope.

Albus Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant planer un silence pesant dans la pièce exigue.

— C'est un grand jour pour le monde des sorciers, commença-t-il, mais un triste jour également.

— Il y a eu des morts, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça.

— Comme tu le sais, James et Lily...

Remus gémit, conscient que si son professeur lui parlait d'eux, il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

— James et Lily Potter étaient ciblés par une prophétie. Leur fils, surtout, Harry.

— Que leur... demanda Remus, la gorge nouée, que leur est-il arrivé ?

— James et Lily se sont opposés à Voldemort, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Ils n'ont pas survécu.

Remus resta d'abord silencieux avant d'éclater en sanglot. Il hurla, gémit, se tient le ventre tant son chagrin l'envahissait tout en entier. Il se tordit de douleur et en le voyant ainsi, toute personne ne sachant pas ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aurait cru qu'il subissait un sortilège de torture. Son tee-shirt était trempé des larmes qui coulaient dans son cou, ses mains, cachant son visage, tremblaient, comme le reste de son corps frèle. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour se reprendre, pour que son corps soit trop épuisé pour pleurer.

— Laisser sa peine sortir est le meilleur moyen de se sentir mieux, dit Dumbledore, patient.

— Je me sens juste épuisé, chuchota Remus.

Le silence empli la pièce avant que Remus ne se lève et retint de nouveaux sanglots.

— Comment les a-t-il trouvé ?

— Nous n'avons pas encore tous les éléments, mais... mais Sirius Black a été arrêté.

Le cœur de Remus se serra encore plus fort, lui donnant presque la nausée. Il souffla et se tourna vers l'homme barbu qui restait impassible.

— Sirius ? Pourquoi ?

— Il a été retrouvé sur les lieux. D'après les témoins, il aurait tué Peter Pettigrow dans un accès de rage ainsi que douze Moldus.

Remus ne se retient plus et courut dans sa kitchenette pour vomir la bile qui remontait dans son œsophage. Puis, il se tint au lavabo afin de ne pas tomber. Il était faible, anéanti, si bien que les larmes ne coulaient même plus sur ses joues lorsqu'il pleurait.

Il revint dans la pièce à vivre et observa Dumbledore.

— Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit-il, désemparé.

— Ce sont les éléments que j'ai, répondit l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

— Sirius n'aurait jamais tué James et Lily ! cria Remus. Ils étaient meilleurs amis ! Il n'aurait jamais blessé personne !

— On ne connaît parfois pas bien ses amis, affirma Dumbledore.

— Je n'y crois pas.

Le ton du lycanthrope était brusque, plein de colère. Il serrait les poings, rendant les jointures de ses doigts blanches, et son regard d'habitude clair était devenu noir.

— Et Peter dans tout ça ? demanda-t-il, toujours avec froideur. Il était bien sur les lieux, lui ? Pourquoi il n'est pas suspecté ? Il aurait très bien être l'espion et faire croire sa mort !

Albus Dumbledore regarda Remus par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? Pettigrow n'était pas très bon en sortilèges, il me semble. Mais cela peut-être une possibilité. Nous verrons ce que l'enquête nous dira.

Remus secoua la tête, toujours sous le choc. Il soupira pour calmer sa colère et murmura alors :

— Et Harry ?

— Nous l'avons envoyé chez sa plus proche famille, répondit le barbu. La sœur de Lily. Il sera ainsi protégé.

— Protégé de quoi ? Voldemort n'est plus, vous me l'avez dit vous-même.

— Il se pourrait qu'on ai aucune confirmation. Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry, mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ai réellement disparu, donc.

Albus Dumbledore secoua la tête et Remus Lupin soupira avant d'observer le vieil homme se lever et défroisser sa robe, signe qu'il partait.

— Ne te laisse pas abattre, Remus, dit Dumbledore en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Nous aurons des réponses très bientôt et justice sera alors rendue pour tes amis.

Remus acquiesça, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait ni à dormir ni à laisser son chagrin de côté. Une fois seul, il laissa de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues et retourna à la fenêtre. Les cris n'avaient pas cessés, mais se faisaient moins nombreux. Remus n'avait pas le cœur à s'y joindre. La guerre était terminée, mais il avait tout perdu. Et il ignorait encore ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ou alors, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Qui l'aiderait maintenant que James, Lily, Peter sont morts et que Sirius est en garde à vue ? Qui l'aiderait les nuits de pleine lune, qui le motiverait à travailler, qui le soutiendrait ? Il n'avait plus personne. Mais il ne savait pas quel était le pire : être seul ou ne pas savoir qui de Sirius ou de Peter avait trahi James et Lily.


End file.
